


Puppy Love

by mihigh3725



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Completed, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihigh3725/pseuds/mihigh3725
Summary: Two friends who fell in love but are too scared to make the first move.





	Puppy Love

Minho loved everything about him. His smile, his laughter and the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed. 

He loved the way Jisung bounded up to him like a puppy talking about trivial yet important things. Sometimes, his voice would become softer as Jisung thought that no one was listening. 

The way Jisung would lean over to whisper to him and the way his breath would tickle his ear. The way his eyes lit up everytime Jisung saw Minho.  
Minho fell for that smile. The smile which showed when Jisung was laughing so hard you could see all his teeth.

Jisung also fell for that smile. The shy smile that graced Minho’s face when Jisung was just too close. When Jisung said things that eventually became too soft because they weren’t that important and no one was listening anyway, Minho would tell him to come closer and cock his head slightly to the side so that Jisung could whisper in his ear. The faint red that dusted his cheeks after that and how he would look away.

Jisung fell for everything about Minho. Minho fell for everything about Jisung. 

It was a game of push and pull. 

Minho never understanding that Jisung was flirting with him. He never saw that Jisung always bounded up to him with the most trivial things about anything because he wanted Minho’s attention.

Jisung never realised that Minho always slipped candy in Jisung’s locker so that Jisung had a never ending supply. Jisung always thought he must have bought a new packet for himself and forgot. Jisung never noticed how Minho would stand a tiny bit closer to him whenever Jisung began showering Jeongin with love — almost as if Minho wanted that too.

Nothing changed until a rose to Minho and chocolates to Jisung were sent on Valentine’s day.  
The admirer wanted to meet Minho on the rooftop and so did Jisung’s admirer.

Jisung and Minho left the rooftop, holding hands.

There never was an admirer, it was just Chan

**Author's Note:**

> you can send fic requests at @astrayminho on tumblr! Pls comment!!


End file.
